


The Nothingness that follows (Le vide d'après)

by JarethLoki



Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: 8 femmes - Freeform, 8 women, Catherine Deneuve - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Fanny Ardant - Freeform, François Ozon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby is troubled after the events of the evening. Some empty spaces are impossible to fulfill but Pierrette is going to try. Femslash (yuri). Anonyme translation of my fanfic "Le vide d'après". Also published on my FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nothingness that follows (Le vide d'après)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le vide d'après (Gaby/Pierrette)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110223) by [JarethLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethLoki/pseuds/JarethLoki). 



> “The nothingness that follows” (translated version by an anon of “Le vide d’après”)  
> An “8 women” (8 femmes) fanfic.  
> (Femslash – yuri)  
> Gaby/Pierrette
> 
> Hello everyone!  
> A lovely anon posted the translation of my “8 femmes/8 women” fanfiction “Le vide d’après” aka “The nothingness that follows” in English. Sadly, he/she didn’t leave his/her name… Dear anon, if you read this, please let me know your name so I can thank you. I literally started running around my place and making all kind of (happy) noises. You did more than my day, it’s a unique feel. Lots of love to you!  
> Enjoy it, dear readers! 
> 
> Here's the fanfiction in English. This is a terrible translation- I've done a discredit to the work. But here it is nonetheless.

Here's the fanfiction in English. This is a terrible translation- I've done a discredit to the work. But here it is nonetheless.

 

Several hours had passed since the gunshot; Marcel's suicide. Gaby did not know how to react any more, what to say or what to think. She had already accepted that he had died this morning. Certainly she'd been afraid of the murderer, but hope had remained. After the inquiry ended she would have been able to leave and go far from here, far from this home, far from her family, with Jacques and enough money to live easily in another country.  
But now she had nothing more. This day, orchestrated by her own younger daughter, Catherine, had made sure the dirtiest secrets were revealed and the most horrible truths were brought to the surface. Gaby didn't want to think anything about that. She pushed those thoughts back with a shiver of reluctance.  
After Catherine's denouement, Chanel had helped the girls, and left them in different rooms and went to sleep in a small room for the servants. It had snowed too much to return to the hunting lodge. Louise went up and took the guests' room. Gaby was pretty much too tired to say anything to her. She let it be. Her sister, Augustine, and Mamy did not defer to her either. No one remained in the living room but Gaby.

In these hours she tried to forget it all by drinking strong alcohols, but this was futile. She was exhausted and events of the day played again and again in her head. Gaby didn't even know anymore what she hated most. It was late in the night and she still wasn't drunk.  
Gaby, her forehead pressed against the cold window, noticed the snowflakes, which fell, and the traces of white frost. When she was a small girl, she used to believe in Christmas miracles. Now she only wanted one thing: to forget the whole ordeal.  
Sitting near the window, she felt long fine fingers touch her neck, lighter than a caress, and the familiar softness of her mink furs settling on her shoulders. The words which accompanied this gesture were barely audible:  
"You dropped it."  
Turning around, she saw the owner of voice and immediatly regretted not to have gone up in her room. Putting a wisp of hair back in place, she looked at the woman near her.  
"What are you doing in here at this hour, Pierette?"  
"I saw you like this by the window and I thought you'd fallen asleep," The brown-haired woman answered. "Or from what I could discern." She added with her small feline smile.  
"Fallen asleep with a glass in my hand?"  
Despite the sarcasm present in Gaby's voice, Pierette leaned back on the wall near the window pane:  
"Things like that can happen."  
Ignoring the sister of her ex - husband, the housewife diverted her eyes and searched for the bottle, almost empty.  
"Cognac will not help you, believe me."  
Gaby stopped and raised her gaze to the woman in red with an air of sadness.  
"Why should I care what someone like you thinks?"  
"Why do you hate me so much, Gaby? Because I'm Marcel's sister? Or because Jacques slept with both of us? Me, a nightclub dancer and you, a rich and eased woman?" She raised an eyebrow and lit a cigarette.  
Seeing that the fair-haired woman wouldn't answer her, Pierette went on:  
"This bastard succeeded not only in enticing us both, but also extracting some money. And Marcel's also proven himself to be to be a true gentleman." She let out a long trail of smoke.  
"Does it entertain you to speak like this?" Gaby retorted furiously, depositing her glass and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"No. What I mean is that you have the opportunity to let off steam over your lover, if you still consider him to be as such. I am only repeating the truth." She put the cigarette in the ashtray and smiled charmingly. "I hope that it was not our small adventure on the carpet which is so distressing to you."  
Gaby tried to interrupt, but Pierette went on:  
"The fact that we were interrupted did not really bother you... you enjoyed it. Do not lie to me on this point."  
The small laugh and spellbinding voice of the brunette irritated Gaby even more. She had several mortifying comments on the tip of her tongue. She raised her eyes to her interlocutor's only, once again, to be destabilized by her gaze. It was too intense and too seductive for her taste. This was displeasing. It was necessary to retreat for now. Gaby had had enough problems today.  
"It is late, I am going to leave you."  
"Ah, yes..." Pierette stood up. "Can you show me a room? There was too much snow outside, so I came back."  
"Yes, come."  
Happy to get rid of her guest, the blonde woman guided Pierrette towards the staircase and showed her a room in the end of the hall.  
"The bathroom is just opposite. I'm going to go get the key."  
"Thank you. You know, it is sometimes hard to fill up the empty spaces. And my offer always holds."  
The eyes of a predator. And their twinkle. Gaby shuddered and left to search for the key. Oh, she definitely knew what offer Pierette was talking about. And it was sufficient to make her remember their battle and their kiss on the carpet, the feelings she'd felt- and her weakness against Pierrette's passion.  
She found what she wanted and came back towards Pierette, who was waiting for her. The memory of their kiss played again in her mind.

Gaby unlocked the door and entered the room. She felt a breath on the nape of her neck and it stopped her dead in her tracks.  
The brown-haired woman closed the door, which issued a small squeak, without taking her eyes off of Gaby. The blonde took a step back as though her brain was working at a slower pace. Surely this was just fatigue. Now she was stuck in the corner between Pierette and the chest of drawers.  
Pierrette drew her hand slowly across Gaby's shoulder towards the trapped woman's hip, dragging her nails lightly aross the fabric of Gaby's dress. Her other hand caught the blonde's chin to prevent her from struggling. She murmured:  
"I'm going to return to what we were at when we were interrupted... If you have no complaints."  
This sensual voice destroyed the last of Gaby's moral barriers. She answered in a breathless tone:  
"What are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you found errors, please tell me!  
> Kudos/likes and comments are more than welcome. Seriously, this fandom needs to grow!
> 
> My Tumblr: Darkykawaii666  
> My FF/AO3: JarethLoki  
> My Twitter: Darkyvlad and TomHiddlestonBe


End file.
